Make It Work
by Miyoko-sama
Summary: Kagome has lived her life alone. Inuyasha has always had someone. When these two meet, will they finally have the courage to fight for what they want? InuKag


**Hey! This is my first story so don't be mean. Don't forget to review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Make It Work **

**By Miyoko-sama **

Kagome's POV:

"So you think that this is really it, Sango?" I asked, walking down the hallway towards the door that was just standing there, almost waiting for us.

"Yeah, I think so, but there is only one way to find out." Sango pushed open the door. Anticipation taking over my body and mind. Then, as suddenly as it came, my anticipation dissolved into nothingness and Sango screamed,

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE FINALLY IN COLLEGE!!!" I laughed and threw myself on a bed whilst Sango beat me with a pillow. God, what was she, high?

"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT KAGOME?!" She screamed into my ear. If this keeps up, I'm probably gonna go deaf.

"Yeah, Sango. It really is unbelievable." That was the truth. I never imagined that we would get it this far together. You see, me and Sango had known each other since our younger days. She's my sister and best friend. Sango was my first friend in the orphanage. We hit it off from the start. We've been through tough times, like other kids picking on us. Adults looking down on us. It seemed like the whole world was against us, but now that we have each other, nothing will stop us.

"Hey...what's this?" Sango shook me out of my daze.

"What's what?" Intrigued, I looked down at what she was holding in her hands.

"Dear whoever picks up this note first," She read aloud.

"The people who will share this room are listed below as to not get confused with the arrangements.

Kagome Higurashi

Sango Taijiya

Ayame Yao

Kikyou Hironata

There you go.

· Kagura (By the way, I'm the D.A.)"

"Damn." I said under my breath, Sango was just staring at the note. Oh god, she's gonna blow...

"GAHHHHHH!!!!! WHAT THE _HELL_ IS THIS?" She screamed. Yep, I'm gonna go deaf soon...

"I'm here!" A cheery voice said happily. Me and Sango whirled around to gaze upon the intruder. My gaze with a look of amusement, 'Perfect timing', and Sango's gaze blazing with rage.

"Who the hell are you?" Sango snarled.

Ayame's POV:

'Yes! I'm finally in college!' I skidded down the hallway, wondering where everyone was, but shrugging it off as I got to the door.

"This is it Ayame. This is the beginning of the rest of your life" I took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

"I'm here!" I happily said to the dorm.

"Who the hell are you?" The dorm snarled back at me. Wait...dorms don't talk. I quickly found myself locking eyes with a girl. Whoa, she's really pretty. Her hair was dark brown and long...about a little lower than her mid-back. She has a nice body and a pretty face too. I'm jealous. She would be prettier if her dark brown eyes weren't aglow with rage. Great, my first five minutes and I already have an enemy.

"Um...I'm Ayame. Your roommate." I said, unsure of how to answer that question.

"Hey Ayame. I'm Kagome and crazy over there is Sango. I hope we can be friends!" That's when I noticed the other girl in the room. She really was a piece of work! Her long, wavy raven hair cascaded down her back in layers, her eyes are a sparkling sapphire blue with a twinkle of mirth, Her face was so beautiful, I feel self-conscious of my own, and the body of a model. Whoa, I am totally jealous of these two. They seem so perfect.

"Hi Kagome! Hi Sango! Nice to meet both if you! I would love being friends!" I put my cheery facade back on. Couldn't hurt to make friends, right?

"Kagome, can we talk?" Then she looked at me and said, "Privately?"

"Sure. We'll be right back, Ayame." Kagome called over her shoulder as Sango rushed her away.

"She really doesn't like me." I said to myself.

Sango's POV:

"This is bad Kagome. Really, really bad." I am freaking out here. I thought it would only be me and Kagome!

"Relax, Sango." Is. She. Serious.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Hell yeah I said that out load! What the hell is she talking about?

"Yes I'm serious. I think that we can trust her. She definitely has spunk. She can join us."

"How can you say that?! You barely knew her for five minutes yet you act as if you know her last name!"

"I do know her last name. It's Yao." She smirked at me as if I should have known this.

"How the hell do you know?" I nearly screamed at her. What was she getting at?

"It says it on the note." She said blankly as I fell to the floor in a sweat drop.

"Come on Sango, trust me on this one! Tell you what. We'll give her a week to get used to us, and then we'll drop the bomb. Okay?" I guess I should trust her with this...

"Fine." I grunted.

"Yay!" Kagome cheered. She's really strange.

"Whatever" I said, clearing my throat. Then I smiled. "Let's go welcome our new roommate!"

He, he. Pretty short but hopefully I'll make longer ones.

Byas!


End file.
